


a moment away

by magumarashi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: After the grand melee has concluded, the woman who clinched victory for Ishgard slips away for a moment to herself.
Kudos: 9





	a moment away

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is so short it probably barely even counts as a fic but this screencap i took yesterday rly stuck with me so i decided to write something to go with it
> 
> i decided not to tag ships for this one bc it's not rly shippy? but my WoL was in a (brief) romantic r/s with Haurchefant, for context

_After the cheers and spectacle of the grand melee have quieted, and the Alliance and Ishgardian soldiers said their goodbyes, the woman who clinched victory for Ishgard slips away from the crowds. She wanders a short distance east to Camp Dragonhead, then north toward the Steel Vigil, and finally comes upon a vista overlooking the city. A solitary headstone stands sentry in the snow, keeping silent watch over Ishgard with a cracked shield at its side._

_The Warrior of Light takes a seat next to the solemn monument, finally resting her feet after the hard-won battle. She’s quiet for a while, listening to the snow fall and reflecting on the events of the day. On the spectacle of friends and allies coming together in a show of strength and solidarity, weapons singing out beneath a cloudless sky._

_She can’t help smiling to herself._

_“… you would have loved it.”_


End file.
